The Victory Gang
Please note: Trolling is NOT tolerated here! If you edit or add something inappropriate your post will get deleted and you will be banned from the wiki. PLEASE only edit if you will be mature and respectful with our wiki. .]] The Victory Gang dogs are a gang of mean, bullies who enjoy picking on other dogs, they are seen throwing tomatoes at the Pupsville nurse, Francis, growling at Amalia, and are often hidden in Villages. Bill, a dog by the sea in Green Meadows, tells you they used to be responsible dogs, but that all changed when he lost his leadership. You find his badge in the Treely Woods, near the Special Grapes and a Gorilla. When you present it to Bill, he asks you to challenge each of them, as they might not take him very seriously. In order to challenge a Victory Gang member and convince them to join your cause, you have to beat them in a minigame. When the player arrives at a place where a gang member is hiding, the Victory Gang dog jumps out at them and challenges them either to a mini game or to find a certain creature. Camu- Pupsville. He challenges you to a game of hide and seek, where you find two other Victory Gang members by sniffing out their badges. Clark- Zoomy Village. He asks you to find a cabbage butterfly, and also gives you a Bug Cage, that you can use to keep bugs for the rest of the game. Cabbage butterflies are one of the most common insects in the game, making this minigame easy. Try to head for Green Meadows, near the bottom of the hill near the sheep, if you're having trouble finding them. Kurtis- Zoomy Village. Kurtis asks you to find a black bass, a semi-rare fish in Zoomy Lake. It may take you a few minutes to find one. They seem to be the most common in the dock closest to the entrance to Zoomy Village. Will- Gigli Village. Will challenges you to a race, where you wind through a course collecting flags in a certain order. As long as you keep a close eye on the flag count, this minigame is relatively easy to win. McCoy- Rune Village. McCoy, one of the leaders of the Victory Gang, challenges you to a game of soccer. The controls are a little tricky at first, but try to always keep your eye (and dog) on the ball. Falling off of it loses you a few seconds that can cost you a game. The first dog to three goals wins. Gordon- Snow Village. Gordon challenges you to a sled-pulling competition. Much like bug-catching, there are bars on the lower screen, one that travels quickly to and fro, and a few that remain in place. Pulling up on your Wii Remote at the same time the moving bar is in the middle of a static bar is what propels your sled. Occasionally, there is an orange static bar inside of a red static bar; getting this will make your sled have an extra boost. If you miss a bar entirely, your sled will not move. At the end of the challenges, the Victory Gang dogs feel bad and make the hero of the game leader of their gang, promising to make the world a better place. Their old leader Bill, although it is not mentioned, is likely to be very proud that these rude dogs have changed their ways. Unlike some missions, the Victory Gang dog challenges are required to progress through the game. If your dog is a female, at the end of the game, before you leave for your home in the town of Puroro, Camu and McCoy will have both fallen in love with you. You have to choose one, and the dog you didn't choose will be heartbroken, but will ultimately accept it. The dog you did choose will be ecstatic, and will eagerly look forward to seeing you again. The Victory Gang Member Gallery Image:Camu.JPG| Camu Image:Clark.JPG| Clark Image:Gordon.JPG| Gordon Image:Kurtis.jpg| Kurtis Image:McCoy.JPG| McCoy Image:Will.jpg| Will Images4.jpg|Another photo of McCoy Category:Characters Category:enemies Category:Dogs